


Apenas um clichê

by Eustakiah, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aniverse, Bittersweet Ending, Cliche, F/F, Fluffy melhor que tudo, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Libraries, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Romance, gimme yumikuri pls, they took it from me, why
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Eustakiah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Romance nunca fora seu forte, imagina um gesto como esse? Ymir queria que sua promessa pudesse se tornar real, igual àquelas dos livros de romance que sua amada tanto gostava. Só que o máximo que poderia fazer agora era se despedir, e isso faria do modo mais clichê possível:Uma pequena confissão com palavras escritas a mão.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 9





	1. Parte I - Longe de ser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensei nesse plot num surto aleatório, me preocupei por vários motivos (@marhux que o diga), mas saiu  
> tentativa de algo mais s o f t  
> Boa sorte com a leitura

Com a caneta em mãos, Ymir queria pôr naquela carta todos seus sentimentos para com aquela jovem tão especial. Entretanto, palavras não eram seu forte, muito menos se escritas. Vocabulário lhe faltava, mesmo com a avalanche de sinônimos que poderia utilizar para representar verbalmente o que queria dizer.

Decidiu ser o mais direta e rápida possível. Sem enrolações, sem hipérboles e sinestesias irracionais que tirassem o foco da única mensagem que queria passar — Era uma despedida afinal de contas.

Seu peito apertava mais que sua mão esmagava a caneta. Ainda que com a decisão tomada, não tinha coragem para derramar sequer um mililitro de tinta preta no papel. 

" _É só dizer adeus, Ymir, não é tão difícil._ " Tentava se convencer " _Querida Historia… Não, muito formal_ " Riscava todas as poucas letras que colocou " _Iai, meu docinho… Não, eu não falo assim na vida real_ " Risca novamente, dessa vez tão brava que a levou a rasgar a folha da brutalidade. Suspirou de frustração, escorregando pela cadeira de rodinhas até seu corpo quase cair, como se derretesse.

Por que era tão difícil para Ymir lidar com essas coisas? Melhor ainda, por que decidiu seguir uma sugestão como essa? Não era nem um pouco próximo de sua zona de conforto fazer algo desse gênero. Nunca gostou de drama, e seria bem mais prático falar diretamente com ela. Mas aí eles disseram: escreva uma carta para ela, Ymir, igual as dos livros românticos!

Normalmente, a morena teria achado a ideia estúpida — e de fato era — só que, por algum motivo além de sua compreensão, pareceu viável. Na realidade, compreendia muito bem: era só parar para pensar e a imagem do sorriso dela vinha a sua mente. É, lembrou-se do porquê de quebrar sua cabeça tentando e tentando botar uma letra no papel. Faria isso por ela.

Historia não era uma qualquer. Foi a única capaz de fazer o coração de Ymir acelerar como um motor, e logo daqueles especiais de carros de corrida. Com seu jeito doce e genuíno de ser, conquistava qualquer um — e não foi diferente para aquela que que conheceu na livraria durante um dia de chuva. Ymir lembra de como se desesperou ao encontrar-se perdida na rua em meio a tempestade, e também como logo correu para o primeiro estabelecimento que viu aberto. 

Não era uma leitora assídua, livros dificilmente chamavam sua atenção, por isso nem imaginava que havia uma livraria daquela magnitude na vizinhança em que morava. Entrou encharcada no amplo local repleto de estantes de madeira, tremendo de frio, encantada com a quantidade de conhecimento que tal lugar guardava. O silêncio era tanto que dava para ouvir o pingar da chuva na calçada, sendo esse o único barulho além das suaves passadas de folhas que eram dadas por aqueles que mantinham o foco no mundo das palavras.

Caminhou pelos corredores, fingindo procurar por alguma coisa — não queria que pensassem que estava lá só por conveniência. Passava o dedo pelas estantes, sentindo-se uma profissional culta. Antes que escolhesse um livro qualquer para seu estudo de fachada, porém, escuta uma queda próxima de si. Olhou para baixo e viu uma novela caída, e por instinto se abaixou para pegar. E então, um baque sobre sua cabeça: uma gramática pesadíssima fora derrubada sem cuidado sobre si enquanto agachada. 

Ymir olhou para cima, prestes a xingar com toda adrenalina de seu sangue o infeliz desajustado. Contudo, no momento que seus olhos castanhos encontraram com o azul marcante dos dela, toda sua raiva esvaeceu como se nunca tivesse existido em primeiro lugar. Foi aí que a viu pela primeira vez, no topo daquela escada portátil, num encontro muito conveniente de filmes de romance, quase como se fosse o destino.

— Oh, meu deus! você está bem? — Aquela garota disse pulando dos degraus, logo estendendo a destra. Ymir não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas piscar encantada com formosidade que estava de pé na sua frente — Ei, você está me ouvindo? — continuou, balançando uma das mãos diante o rosto estático da morena.

— Ymir… — Ela falou, aceitando o apoio da desconhecida.

— O quê?

— Me-meu nome é Ymir! E o seu? — a moça amaldiçoou a si mesma pelo constrangimento que se causou assim que terminou de proferir as palavras. Idiota, como consegue ser tão idiota?

— Oh — a correspondente arregalou os olhos surpresa, e Ymir sentiu que quaisquer chances que pudesse ter um dia foram soterradas pela sua burrice. Queria esconder seu rosto, fugir dali de imediato, quem sabe enterrar sua face no solo e nunca mais sair. Só que aí, a bela jovem continuou — Prazer em te conhecer, Ymir. Eu sou Historia.

Talvez ainda tivesse chances? A morena apenas supôs que sim, interpretando otimista aquele sorriso cativante que fora lhe dado enquanto a moça ajeitava uma mecha do próprio cabelo. E momentaneamente, foi como se o tempo parasse de correr, e os tiques do relógio foram substituídos pelos os batimentos acelerados de Ymir, que permaneceu sem saber como reagir a medida que a loira se afastava com seu livro em mãos.

Aquela sensação… Um sentimento cor de rosa? Então era isso que chamavam de borboletas no estômago? Ymir se sentiu besta como se seu raciocínio parasse de vez. Seus pensamentos possuíam sobretudo caráter ilógico — mas incrivelmente, não sem certo nível de coerência. Queria ir atrás dela, e também não queria. Queria falar com ela, outrossim sabia que não teria o que dizer. Contraditório? Talvez, só que era exatamente assim que a jovem reagia a todas essas emoções repentinas que lhe queimaram a face em rubor.

Não demorou muito, porém, para a realidade vir à tona, já que logo o dono da livraria a repreendeu por entrar na loja encharcada. Foi posta pra fora no mesmo instante, empurrada sem direito de protestar, e muito antes de poder trocar números com aquela garota. 

Ao menos a chuva havia parado — mas Ymir não estava satisfeita com a sorte, e queria saber mais daquela moça misteriosa da livraria.

Por esse motivo, mal esperou o dia seguinte chegar, e, testando a casualidade do destino, Ymir voltou esperançosa àquela biblioteca. Só de pôr o pé dentro no local de marcante cheiro de livros novos, a apaixonada investigou cada canto com os olhos atentamente — e com uma ansiedade que era equivalente a como se segurasse seu coração nas próprias mãos. 

Parece que tal semana as probabilidades da vida colaboravam com os desejos de uma certa jovem, porque em dois dias seguidos Ymir foi capaz de ver a moça que tanto mexia com seus pensamentos. Dessa vez, estava sentada, radiante, numa das mesas isoladas próxima da janela. O cabelo dourado preso num rabo de cavalo tão mal feito que fios caiam próximos a sua face, o que a fazia levá-los repetidamente para atrás da orelha. A luz da manhã que adentrava pelo vidro refletia sobre a superfície alva de sua pele, o que lhe atribuía aspecto tão delicado que era digno de uma pintura renascentista. Era isto: sem dúvida um anjo na terra.

Poderia passar horas apenas admirando sua beleza de longe, mas Ymir era mais do tipo que agia. Só que antes, precisava de uma deixa. Por tal motivo, andou daqui pra lá, de lá pra cá, olhando desde contos finos até títulos muito interessantes de enciclopédias genéricas por quase cinco minutos seguidos, na tentativa de pensar em algo para se aproximar da jovem solitária. Por entre as estantes enumeradas, podia enxergar Historia ali, tão plena lendo uma ficção qualquer que Ymir pouco se importava o gênero. 

Espera, gênero! Livros, Ymir, livros! Estava na sua cara o tempo todo. Agora vá lá sem enrolar, use seu charme, puxe logo o assunto!

— Hey, licença. Esse seu livro aí é de romance? — Ymir se aproxima da mesa na qual Historia lia sentada.

— Ah, sim — a jovem tira seus olhos da edição que segurava, voltando sua atenção àquela que falou. 

— Legal... — Há uma possibilidade de Ymir ter esquecido que não sabe falar de literatura, e portanto, mesmo com a conversa iniciada, não tinha mais o que falar.

É isso que dá agir sem muito questionar: permaneceram caladas, sem voltar as suas atividades anteriores e também com olhares desviados, em uma atmosfera constrangedora de desconfortável. Ymir pôs as mãos nos próprios bolsos, encarando o movimento de seu pé esquerdo calçado com um tênis podre, conforme pensava em que dizer em seguida. Refletiu que era capaz da sua sorte ter acabado por hora, pois nada de útil vinha a mente para prosseguir com aquele projeto de diálogo. Vendo sua falha, Ymir agradece e se despede, virando-se a caminho das estantes.

Antes que pudesse se retirar, a voz daquela moça a chama:

— Ei, espera! — Foi num tom demasiado de alto para uma biblioteca. A loira pareceu se envergonhar do próprio ato, escolhendo os ombros assim que percebeu que Ymir não era a única que tinha se virado. Ainda assim, continuou — Você não é aquela que...

— A que você derrubou a gramática? — Foi rápida no complemento, como um corte cirúrgico preciso — É, sou eu — deu de ombros.

— Ai, minha nossa, eu sinto muito! — foi uma reação um tanto, digamos, inesperada para a interlocutora — Eu nem pedi desculpas, não foi? Você ficou com algum machucado?

— Ei, para. Não foi nada, eu tô legal — não, não estava nem um pouco "legal", nem agora, nem na hora do ocorrido; um por conta da dor de cabeça do impacto, e o outro pelo esforço que fazia ao tentar demonstrar que não se importava. A verdade é que, de fato, trocar palavras com aquela menina sem surtar estava sendo deveras complicado.

— Não, não, Ymir — continuou, balançando a cabeça na negativa — O que eu fiz foi completa falta de cuidado. Eu insisto em pedir desculpas.

— Eu já disse, tá tranquilo e… Espera, você lembrou do meu nome?

— E como eu poderia esquecer? Eu poderia ter te matado!

Foi a gota d'água. Mal sabia aquela loira que Ymir se sentiu mais viva do que nunca quando seus caminhos se cruzaram. Se bem que, nesse momento, Historia havia a matado de vergonha de lisonjeiro. As bochechas insistiram em se avermelhar, e ficava cada segundo mais complicado não derreter por inteira. Talvez fosse besteira, talvez seu coração fazia tempestade em copo d'água, mas saber que ela lembrava de seu nome a fez se sentir internamente a pessoa mais especial naquela cidade.

Conseguiu fluir bem o papo naquela manhã, melhor até do que Ymir esperava. A timidez inicial se tornou inexistente, pareciam até velhas amigas que não se falavam há décadas. Empolgou-se tanto com o diálogo informal, que Ymir respondia quase sem pensar. A melhor parte era que a menina tão quieta dos livros a entendia como se o que falasse tivesse sentido. Houve de fato, uma conexão. 

Passaram muitos minutos conversando, e poderiam ter passado bem mais se Historia não insistisse em continuar lendo. Ymir, obviamente, não iria incomodá-la em seus estudos, então ficava sentada ali, fingindo ler qualquer coisa que estivesse jogada na mesa.

Deitava a cabeça na superfície de madeira, forçando os olhos para enxergar as diminutas letrinhas do conto qualquer que segurava no limite de seus braços. No mais, era ainda deveras trabalhoso manter as pálpebras abertas sem cair no sono.

— E então, o que você veio fazer aqui hoje? — Historia pergunta, fazendo a morena acordar num susto.

— Um, como assim? — fingiu-se de besta, numa atuação tão sonsa que era digna de prêmio.

— É óbvio que não é do tipo que gosta de ler. Ou estou enganada?

Por que isso tão do nada? Historia… onde você queria chegar? Será que havia percebido as verdadeiras intenções de Ymir? Talvez tivesse subestimado aquela jovem de aparência tão inocente...

— E-Eu… — Pense, Ymir, pense! O que alguém como você faria numa biblioteca tão de repente, sem ser, é claro, para rever uma moça que se fixou em sua mente? — Eu queria descobrir coisas novas.

— Coisas novas? — arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Você está certa, eu não sou uma pessoa de ler. Mas sabe, queria experimentar como é ser esse tipo de gente — a desculpa inventada parecia fazer efeito, visto que a sobrancelha levantada da correspondente logo voltou a sua altura normal — Só que infelizmente não tenho ideia por onde começar. Aí, eu te vi aqui, a única pessoa que eu teoricamente conhecia, e decidi que iria pedir ajuda.

Tudo o que Ymir queria era ouvir uma salva de palmas, uma glorificação apenas: sentiu-se sensacional pela habilidade de improviso, quase não conseguia conter o orgulho que crescia em seu peito. 

— Ajuda com o quê?

— Bem… Com essas coisas de livros… Por exemplo, sobre o que é esse que está lendo, afinal? Você disse que era um romance, certo?

— Oh, esse? É sobre uma mulher frágil que em meio a guerra entre humanos e gigantes, precisa mudar completamente sua compostura para sobreviver.

— De fato interessante — Não, não era. Quer dizer, se talvez fosse um filme, quem sabe Ymir assistiria.

— Mas essa não é a melhor parte! — a menina se empolga — A protagonista faz amizade com um dos gigantes, que na verdade pode se transformar em um ser humano de tamanho normal! E tem mais! — a animação parecia aumentar a cada sílaba que usava para descrever o livro — O gigante acaba se apaixonando por ela, num romance proibido que o faz cogitar trair a própria espécie, e então ele...

A mente de Ymir, como em um mecanismo de autodefesa, começou a bloquear seja lá o que a loira ainda estivesse falando. Queria saber mais, só que assim ficaria difícil. Vamos, Ymir, se esforce, você quer conhecer melhor ela, né? Se culpou por ser tão babaca, mas não ao ponto de se dar o incômodo de voltar a ouvir.

— Romance entre espécies, hm? — O esforço que Ymir fazia para que seu desinteresse não transparecesse era estratosférico. Já não tinha gostado da premissa inicial, agora com um clichê ridículo claramente enfiado forçando a barra… 

— Você deveria lê-lo! Eu acho que vai gostar — a garota oferece o livro sorrindo.

— Mas você nem acabou de ler.

— Que nada, é minha nona leitura desse!

Haja paciência para ler o mesmo romance nove vezes, Ymir julgou.

— Olha, admito que seria legal ler essa obra renomada de empoderamento e gigantes — comovente era o modo que escondia o sarcasmo entre as palavras — Mas talvez eu devesse começar com algo um pouco menos… intenso?

— Bem, eu posso indicar outros também… — Suspirou, recolhendo o item que o ofertava.

A mistura de tristeza e decepção no semblante da jovem de cabelos bagunçados fez o peso da consciência de Ymir aumentar duzentas vezes. Podia quase sentir suas costas curvando.

— Não é como se eu não fosse ler! — Ymir puxa desajeitada, um pouco até rude, o livro das mãos da garota. Inconscientemente, ela se assusta com o peso da novela. Quantas páginas teria!? — Na verdade, vou até levar. Eu posso tentar intercalar a leitura e… misturar um pouco dos gêneros? 

— Me parece uma boa estratégia! — Historia volta a rir — Então deixa eu te fazer uma lista de uns livros bacanas pra você ler — Historia procura um papel no bolso, contudo logo se interrompe, voltando a fitar Ymir — Aliás, tive uma ideia melhor — Levantou-se, e sem esperar qualquer reação, puxou Ymir pelo pulso para um passeio entre as estantes.

Teve um arrepio correndo a espinha ao sentir a mão da moça em sua pele. O contato físico espontâneo quase que levou Ymir a óbito de tão agitados que se tornaram seus batimentos cardíacos naquele curto espaço de tempo. Não conseguiu nem discernir o que acontecia, apenas que, por algum motivo, Historia amontoava uma série de livros nos seus braços. A baixinha guiava a morena pelos corredores como se soubesse onde cada título se escondia, selecionando a dedo e adicionando à pilha que sua acompanhante segurava.

— Pronto, acho que isso é tudo! — falou, limpando as mãos da poeira.

— E o que seria isso? — Ymir acorda do transe quase perdendo o equilíbrio por conta torre de livros que segurava sozinha.

— Sua lista de leitura, oras?

— Lista de le… Espera, eu tenho que ler tudo isso?

— Bem, apenas se você quiser, né? São só recomendações afinal de contas. De todo modo, eu adoraria conversar contigo sobre essas histórias! 

Em outra época, Ymir se faria de doida e diria que estava ocupada demais para ler. Só que ao ver aquela jovem tão alegre amontoando mais e mais livros, empolgada por poder compartilhar seu gosto com alguém, Ymir se conteve. A que ponto havia chegado por uma paixonite de um dia? Agora possuía uma tonelada de páginas de ficção para ler. E a pior parte é: iria realmente se esforçar para tal.

Na manhã seguinte, no terceiro dia consecutivo, lá estava a morena atrás daquela que se escondia dentro das páginas das novelas que lia. A sorte, mais uma vez estava ao seu favor — ou talvez fosse mais que apenas o acaso. Um ato do destino.

Acenou para ela, carregando na mão esquerda o primeiro livro da lista, já lido durante à noite. Historia sorri ao longe, e suas bochechas alegram-se rosadas. 

Um elo criado por recomendação de livros.

Talvez sua vida estivesse longe de um clichê.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gostaro
> 
> Anyway, vocês já ouviram falar da sourcandy? Pois é, essa bichinha foi de uma ajuda danada na hora de escrever  
> AH! E da Tsuka que pegou pra betar 3 segs depois que eu pedi?  
> ai ai essa gente, viu...
> 
> Obrigada por ler até aqui, nos vemos no proximo capitulo <3


	2. Parte II - Talvez um verdadeiro clichê

Ymir lembra dos dias se passarem mais depressa do que realmente fizeram. Primeiro, três dias. Depois, já se fazia duas semanas, quinze noites que tinha lido mais livros do que lera em toda sua vida até aquele momento. A culpada, obviamente, só podia ser Historia, que praticamente fazia uma chantagem emocional para Ymir: era impossível dizer não para tal cara fofinha e sorridente.

Meio a toneladas de páginas lidas, havia notado algo um tanto peculiar naquela moça: tinha uma preferência excepcional por romances. Toda novela que indicava tinha ao menos um capítulo terrivelmente meloso. Dos piores aliás: enrolados, tão genéricos, quem sabe até desnecessários. A morena se impressiona em como conseguiu aguentar ler tantas páginas de choradeira e drama por amor — coisa que jamais, nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, achou que desfrutaria de fazer. Historia talvez tivesse um ponto. Contos assim são de fato… intrigantes?

É, Ymir não podia mais julgar a loira pelo seu gosto peculiar. Ao menos agora podia dizer que tinha algo em comum com aquela que admirava. Ou, ao menos, era isso o que pensava, até naquele dia Historia a revelar:

— Ei, Ymir… Posso te contar um segredo?

— Claro.

— Eu não acho que eu goste desses livros de romance.

— Hm? — foi a maior contradição que Ymir ouviu a loira falar. Afinal, tudo o que essa lia estava envolto dos piores clichês românticos — Então por que não lê outra coisa?

— Não é essa a questão… Eu só… — A garota suspira — É como se fossem uma fuga da minha realidade. Só que esses livros acabam sendo muitas vezes mais que surreais. É tudo tão… ideal, interessante, dramático. Fazem minha vida parecer sem sal. 

— Eu não tô entendendo o problema, Historia. Não querendo desprezar seu conflito, mas a maioria dos livros são bem mais interessantes que a vida real.

— Eu sei bem. Só que ainda assim, eu ficaria muito feliz em ser uma protagonista por um dia. 

— Protagonista?

— Sim. Ser o centro das atenções, fazer algo de importante, sei lá. Ou receber um gesto romântico, uma confissão por carta… Até o maior clichê seria bem-vindo — História expira outra vez, agora apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos, com os cotovelos fixados na mesa — Esquece, eu tô só falando besteira… Devo estar cansada.

— Eu posso fazer isso se quiser.

— O quê?

— Aqui e agora — Ymir desce da cadeira, e em meio a biblioteca se põe de joelhos naquele carpete sujo — Historia, a menina da biblioteca, eu dedico a ti meu amor, ó Historia — falava como se declarasse uma poesia trovadoresca — Eu prometo que assim que o dia chegar, farei de ti minha, e eu serei somente sua, ó Historia da biblioteca. Então eu lhe rogo, minha amada, aceite meu amor!

Historia permaneceu atônita enquanto morena esperava sua reação. Piscou seguidas vezes tentando entender. Não demorou muito para que ela gargalhasse, naquele doce timbre de voz que fez Ymir se sentir a mulher mais afortunada do mundo por poder ouvi-la.

— Eu te adoro, sabia? — a loira fala diminuindo contente a risada.

— Eu sei disso.

Talvez História visse apenas uma promessa tola, uma brincadeira, só que o simbolismo por trás era notável. Era de fato o que Ymir sentia sendo colocado na mesa, finalmente exposto, mesmo que com a máscara de bom humor. Esse dia do gesto romântico nunca sairia da memória daquelas jovens — todavia não seria somente pelo ato propriamente dito, mas pelo o que viria a seguir.

Historia fez seu sorriso desmanchar pouco a pouco, até tudo o que sobrasse da alegria de tão recentemente fosse só o sentimento. Esse, também, estava competindo com as angústias que agora percorriam as sinapses nervosas da cabeça dela. E numa última vez, suspirou fundo.

— Ymir… Eu vou embora. — falou entre pausas.

— Tudo bem, a gente se vê outro dia.

— Não, Ymir. Eu vou… Eu vou me mudar em dois dias.

— O quê…? 

Foi um choque. As palavras e justificativas que naquele momento que saiam da boca de Historia não adquiriram sentido para Ymir. A notícia fora paralisante. O mundo não chegou a parar, mas na mente da morena tudo passava como se fosse uma eternidade, apenas para que seu sofrimento momentâneo se prolongasse. Martirizava-se de luto antes da perda. 

"Em dois dias" ela disse. Teria Historia conhecimento disso desde quando? Estava planejado para partir e nunca falou sequer uma menção disso para Ymir?

O sentimento de traição foi real. Ymir estava confusa, com raiva, triste. Não teve paciência pra ouvir a outra. Levantou-se revoltada daquela mesa, e o escândalo foi inevitável. Palavras duras foram trocadas. Palavras terríveis. Só que nada adiantou para apaziguar minimamente àquela que queimava em ira. Saiu do local marchando a passos longos, sem olhar para trás, pois não era burra mas sobretudo orgulhosa, e sabia que se olhasse encontraria o desastre que tinha feito: machucado a quem dedicara seu amor todas essas semanas. 

Ymir nunca foi realmente de pensar, sempre agiu sem cogitar nas consequências que viriam. Todavia essas são inevitáveis, e a culpa logo veio cobrar a dívida. A jovem se arrependeu do que fez assim que chegou em casa. Fechou a porta atrás de si sem piedade, resultando no estrondo que refletia bem a intensidade das confusas emoções que controlavam sua mente. 

Como se não bastasse, logo o silêncio marcou presença, lembrando-lhe da solidão que agora lhe era companheira. O escuro do cômodo que se alastrava por conta do sol que se punha no ocidente, também contribuiu para a acentuação do vazio que no qual Ymir se encontrava. O que foi que você fez, Ymir? Levou a mão à testa, e em seguida percorreu com os dedos a cabeleira até chegar a nuca. Escorregou as costas pela porta de casa, sem dizer uma palavra ou expressar qualquer outro semblante senão o de choque. 

Ao cair no chão, foi inevitável controlar a careta do cenho franzido e dos lábios tortos. Ainda pior, incontrolável foram as lágrimas que nem deram chance e saíram aos montes entre os espaços de apneia que Ymir tinha durante o lamento.

Ia ser uma noite longa para a moça de coração fragmentado. Jogou-se na cama de seu quarto, sufocando a própria face no travesseiro. Apertou com força o tecido da fronha branca, tentando descontar sua dor na pontas de seus dedos.

[...]

A jovem lembra de acordar sentindo como se seu corpo fosse puxado para baixo. Estava fraca. Suas pálpebras ainda pesavam — não havia dúvida que, se olhasse no espelho, veria aquela cara inchada e horrorosa de quem chorou até apagar.

Rodou o corpo na cama, agora podendo ver sua estante que pela primeira vez estava tão lotada de livros. Ponderou: o que a Ymir do passado acharia quando lhe dissessem que leria tanto assim em curto período? O que a eu de poucas semanas atrás diria quando lhe fosse revelado que fiz tudo isso por uma moça qualquer que conheci numa biblioteca genérica?

" _Deixa de ser mentirosa_ " Responderia " _Conhecendo-te mais que ninguém, sei que se você fez tudo isso por essa garota, ela não é uma qualquer_ "

Tinha razão. Ymir amava demais Historia, ainda que a conhecendo apenas por algumas semanas, o que sentia por ela era tão verdadeiro quanto o ar que respirava. Só que, sendo o lixo de pessoa que era, teve a proeza de estragar tudo e… Oh, novamente voltou ao seu estado de querer sufocar seus gritos com o próprio travesseiro.

Viu na estante, meio a tantos outros títulos, aquele que tanto julgou pela sinopse: o conto da moça e do titã. Ymir ficou de pé, esforçando-se tal como faria se estivesse amarrada na cama, e foi até onde a novela se encontrava, pegando-a em suas mãos. Tinham combinado de que assim que terminasse de ler, devolveria à Historia — mas, como sua presença ali naquele lugar provava, a devolução não havia sido feita, e agora talvez nunca fosse. Suspirou. Ótimo, agora tinha uma lembrança eterna daquela menina e do erro que cometeu. Jogou-se na cadeira, levantando a cabeça para fitar o teto de gesso branco. 

Em meio a quietude de seu quarto, o barulho de notificação. Ymir, no desejo de ser Historia, correu desesperada para pegar o aparelho — quase o derrubando — para checar a mensagem. A quebra de expectativa previsível carregou a moça de decepção: era só o grupo dos amigos dela falando besteira. Ao menos perguntaram para ela o que se passava para estar tão sumida nos últimos dias.

Ymir explicou a situação, e foi logo zoada por tamanha _gadisse_ — afinal, quem se deixa levar por uma desconhecida? Sem paciência para brincadeiras, a morena corta, pedindo um conselho sobre o que poderia fazer, até que um dos manés falou uma estupidez:

_Ora, por que não uma carta, clichê igual aos romances que ela gosta?_

Ideia ridícula, pensou. Se não for pra colaborar, era melhor ter ficado caladinho. Se bem que Historia sempre quis um clichê como esses… Não, nem venha, Ymir. O que estava pensando ao seguir esse conselho?

[...]

E lá estava ela. Caneta em mãos, papel na mesa. Passou o dia todo quebrando a cabeça com o que poderia dizer. Admite, cogitou copiar uma frase de efeito qualquer da Internet — sorte que seu orgulho não permitiu. Olhou para o relógio um sua parede, notando quanto tempo havia gastado só nessa atuação de escritor culto. Que desperdício, idiota! Ymir sabia que não adiantaria enfeitar seu texto com palavras difíceis, e num impulso guiado pelo pouco tempo que lhe restava:

Foi apenas ela mesma.

Pouca tinta gastou, usou linhas rápidas de uma caligrafia preguiçosa. A folha fora tão somente de seu bloco de notas, mal arrancada à propósito. Terminando sua pequena confissão, pegou aquele livro que Historia lhe emprestou e pôs o bilhete na contracapa.

Caiu de sono de exaustão, ainda sobre a mesa da escrivaninha, sono esse que nem chegou a fazê-la sonhar, já que logo o maldito despertador do celular iniciou a barulheira matinal.

Espera, não tinha despertador, era sábado…

O som… era de chamada…?

Era a Historia.

Checou o aparelho para ver tão singelas ligações perdidas, juntas de uma série de mensagens apagadas antes que pudesse visualizar. Na verdade, havia uma ainda: um local e um horário. Não soube se havia sido deixada propositalmente ou apenas esquecida como sinal do destino, e também pouco se importava. Teve certeza do que teria que fazer.

Correu pelas ruas quase como se o fim do mundo se aproximasse. Bem, talvez para Ymir esse era o caso, pois se não fosse capaz de se resolver com aquela garota, o remorso seria tanto que sentiria como se seu mundo tivesse acabado. Mas não estava fazendo isso por medo da culpa, não mesmo. Não estava fazendo isso pela consciência limpa. Ymir suava entre a multidão, no máximo de esforço de suas magras pernas, para tentar ver sua amada uma última vez. Sabia que foi uma babaca, ser perdoada agora era só um brinde, não prioridade.

Na linha de metrô, ela chega com os pulmões quase que indo à falência de tanto esforço repentino. Com o oxigênio que lhe restava, Ymir se esforçou em procurar com os olhos sua amada — Só que estava tudo muito lotado, muito movimentado, tudo muito confuso.

A jovem explorava seu campo de visão tentando ver os mínimos detalhes do cenário. A cada pessoa de cabelo loiro que passava, Ymir sentia a ansiedade subir. Seu desespero se tornou tanto que quase não conseguia diferenciar ninguém na multidão, até que finalmente encontrou. 

Lá estava ela, linda como no dia em que a viu pela última vez. Maravilhosa como quando estendeu a própria mão após derrubar um livro grosso na cabeça de Ymir. O cabelo preso no típico rabo de cavalo preguiçoso, bagunçado pela brisa que passeava entre aquelas linhas de ferrovia. A mala segurava com ambas as mãos na frente do corpo, indicando que há chances que sua ida estivesse se aproximando. A morena teria notado que dessa vez suas íris azuladas estavam tristes, isso se não fosse indelicada ao ponto de, assim que a encontrou no meio da multidão, começar a gritar por seu nome.

Historia olhou em direção daquela voz tão familiar, e ao ver Ymir correndo sem o mínimo de cuidado, esbarrando no máximo de pessoas possível, desesperada, seu peito sentiu um alívio. Irônico como o jeito bagunceiro de Ymir acalmou a angústia que perturbava aquela que ia partir. 

Seus olhos, agora focados em quem se aproximava, brilhavam de emoção — mais especificamente por conta das salgadas lágrimas que sem demora os preencheram.

Na reunião, houve silêncio — não de modo literal, visto a barulheira da vida cotidiana que as cercava — e aquele dos bons por sinal, como tal que rolou quando se encontraram naquele dia tempestuoso na livraria da cidade. Naquele dia, Ymir não só descobriu um estabelecimento no qual nunca teria entrado; Naquele dia, Historia não somente derrubou uma gramática numa completa estranha; foi naquele dia, em meio aquela calada agora familiar, que os destinos de duas mulheres com nada em comum se cruzaram.

A nostalgia da memória foi recíproca, e ambas sentiram isso como numa inexplicável conexão intangível. Só que agora, saber reagir era o conflito.

— Oi — Ymir falou.

— Oi… — Nenhuma das duas conseguia desviar os olhos do fitar da outra.

— Eu… — Ymir pausa na busca de ar. Ofegava, estava no limite. Seu pescoço brilhava de suor, e seu peito inflava e murchava ritmicamente. — Eu só vim devolver seu livro. — esticou o braço direito com o item na mão, esperando que Historia pegasse.

— Obrigada — foi um agradecimento seco, quase que fechando todas as brechas para o prolongamento do diálogo. Ao pegar o objeto em mãos, desviou o olhar.

Talvez o objetivo da loira fosse realmente tornar o clima desconfortável para Ymir, afinal, estava magoada. Entretanto, se essa foi sua intenção, foi uma estratégia um tanto falha — esqueceu-se de um ponto intenso de Ymir: sua falta de noção. Nem deu espaço pro constrangimento dominar a cena e, levando a mão a nuca e com muito esforço para pronunciar as palavras dentre seu orgulho juvenil, começa a falar:

— Historia, eu… — Quase que desiste ao perceber o aparente desinteresse da interlocutora. Encheu o peito e suspirou. — Eu peço desculpas pelas coisas que eu disse naquele dia. Não precisa me perdoar, eu entenderia. Eu só… Eu não queria que fosse embora e terminasse assim.

Historia nem se deu trabalho de olhar para quem se dirigia a ela. Fitava adiante, cara fechada, raciocinando as palavras que foram ditas. 

— Então… — prolongou, na esperança de obter alguma reação a mais da outra. Vendo que não ocorreria, decidiu partir. — Agora eu vou indo…

— Ymir, espera! — Historia, num ato espontâneo, quase como reflexo, segurou o pulso da mulher. Nem ela mesma acreditou no que tinha feito, hesitando por vários segundos antes de pensar no que falar. Sorriu de alívio, não precisava mais segurar aquela máscara de ego fragilizado, dane-se afinal, nunca mais a veria. — Fico feliz que veio. Tipo, feliz de verdade. Olha, eu queria te dizer que…

O som inconveniente dos auto-falantes pronunciando cortou a fala da jovem. Dessa vez, o destino decidiu ser obstáculo: a carona de Historia chegou, logo com portas abertas e voltando o fluxo de pessoas a elas. 

— Relaxa, quando chegar lá você me fala! — Ymir fala, tentando apaziguar a preocupação da menor

— Mesmo?

— Bem, você quem sabe, né. Mas se não quiser falar é de boa — brincou.

— Ymir… — puxou a garota, até si. 

Selou seus lábios nos dela gentilmente, apenas com um toque suave de bocas, um adeus simbólico. Do susto, Ymir quase ficou de olhos abertos, sem realmente desfrutar da sensação, foram tantos sentimentos misturados que se tornou uma confusão. Surpresa, amor, êxtase. Tudo que pôde diferenciar foi a temperatura de seu rosto, que aumentou de um segundo para o outro, como se do nada um incêndio se espalhasse pelas suas bochechas.

— Eu prometo que te ligo, ok? — completou, pegando sua mala.

Historia foi veículo à dentro sem olhar para trás, apenas observando Ymir toda sem jeito da janela do metrô, quando já sentada do outro lado do vagão. Estava feliz, mas seu coração ardia com antecedência da saudade que sentiria. Contemplou o livro em seu colo, admirando-lhe a capa que tanto gostava e alisando seu material de papel resistente. Esse agora era mais que seu favorito: trazia consigo as memórias daquela jovem orgulhosa e indelicada que Historia se apegou tamanhamente nesses meses. 

Abre a primeira página, e começa sua décima leitura daquele romance. Antes de prosseguir, ao tentar virar a folha, um papel pequeno escorregou e caiu chão. 

Curiosa, a moça pegou o que parecia ser um pedaço rasgado de folha de caderno e trouxe até onde seus olhos conseguiriam ler. Não esperava ela que ao interpretar aquelas palavras, a dor que em si carregava se alastraria tanto. Ao menos, não era uma dor ruim — mas saudade ainda machuca. Deixou que lágrimas escorressem sua face de bochechas róseas, e sem jeito tentou limpá-las com ambas as mãos. Estúpida Ymir. Como pode fazer isso sem esperar que chorasse como uma criancinha? 

> _"Querida Historia,_
> 
> _Minha promessa não era brincadeira._
> 
> _Com amor, Ymir"_

Aquela mulher tinha dado o que Historia tanto queria: um clichê de romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vida longa ao Yumikuri amém.  
> Anyway, novamente valeu Tsuka pela betaginem no ponto e Sourcandy pela iluminação divina na helpagem (agradeçam a essa moça por essa história ter beijo pq no meu projeto original era bem mais sem graça risos)  
> e é isso
> 
> Não se esqueçam de dar uma olhadinha nas outras histórias do [Projeto Aniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse)~


End file.
